


Jasico

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [20]
Category: RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Afterlife, Drabble, M/M, Red String of Fate, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: It was too soon.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Series: Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	Jasico

There was a thing in the underworld. A way for the dead to find their soulmates in the afterlife. A string that connected two souls together to find each other after they're both dead. Nico had always seen it. 

“Nico?” the blond asked. Nico looked at him, helpless at the fact that he was here. 

“Jason,” he closed his eyes. “You’re here too soon.”

Looking at the thread that connected them, only being visible to him until he died, Nico wondered if letting Jason go, back then, was the right choice. 

“Oh,” the blond chuckled. “I’m dead, huh?”

Nico cried.


End file.
